Behind Sapphire Eyes
by Nixie Delor
Summary: *Modern Elsanna AU* Little orphan Elsa is 11 and has been in Arendelles Lost Lamb Orphanage for the past few years. Until a family with an eccentric red haired girl adopts her. From there, Elsa learns the truth of who she is and why her parents disappeared. *Story art by me*
1. Chapter 1

_**Welcome to my new fanfic! Refer to description for what it's about. My other fanfics, The Storm Inside Of Me and Arendelles Crimson Eclipse, are still in progress and posted here as well. Hopefully you'll enjoy my dip into the Elsanna fandom. This first chapter will cover Elsas daily routine and the basics about her.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

My name is Elsa, Elsa Lumi. I'm 11 years old and alone. How am I alone you ask? Not only have I been living in an orphanage, but I'm the only girl with white hair here. The other kids make fun of me, avoid me, laugh at me. No one wants to be my friend. I've heard some of the kids say that my parents left me because they didn't want me. So why do these kids say such mean things? They're all just jerks and cowards, that's why. No one says anything to my face, it's always behind my back. I was told they went out on a sea voyage. That's cool but I just wish I knew where my parents were going when they pretty much died at sea. Everyone says they washed up on an island but I know that's not very likely. I'm not a child so I'm not so easily fooled.

"Elsa! Pay attention! you're in class!" Clara yelled at me.

"Oh sorry Clara. I'll pay attention." I sighed, the lesson was boring. I never was one for history. I prefer geometry. A volunteer teacher comes out every day to teach us orphans, since we can't afford to go to a public school in Arendelle. I always hope that one day, a née family will want to adopt me. But it's been years since I was brought here and I've pretty much lost hope. But that's nothing new here at Arendelles Lost Lamb Orphanage. Stupid name, I know. Whoever named this place was either drunk or just plain stupid. I shouldn't know about alcohol but I do. A few of the volunteers we've had came in drunk and the subject was forced to be talked about. Like us kids could ever get our hands on alcohol. The rules here are so strict. Get up every morning at 7 am, eat breakfast, proper hygiene routine, schooling, lunch, brief recess, chores, work on the lesson homework, dinner, brief play time then lights out and quiet at 8 pm. Predictable and boring, honestly. When you have no friends and most of the classes you're in don't interest you, life seems to just drag by.

I rubbed my eyes and stared out the square window, my reflection barely staring back at me. White hair, pale skin, vivid sapphire eyes, rose pink lips. some wold say I'm pretty but I don't see it. I usually like to wear an Evanescence hoodie, black tank top and glittery blue skirt with light blue flats. You can probably guess that I listen to Evanescence since eI have the band hoodie. and I do, but I also like Demi Lovato, Within Temptation, Selena Gomez, Paramore, In This Moment, Halestorm, some jpop like Kanon Wakeshima, BoA, Utada Hikaru, Korn and Cascada. Pretty wide range of music but I have my reasons. Clara dismissed us and I was the first out the door. I usually am. If you get stuck in that room trig to get out, it takes forever.

For some reason, kids like to hang around in big clumps in there after class is over. If it was geometry I'd understand. I mean who wouldn't find the study of mathematical properties of shapes and complex equations fascinating? I guess that's just another reason why I'm always alone. I seem to be the only student who enjoys geometry. But I guess everything about me just makes me a freak. Another reason why I hate this orphanage. It's time for lunch but the food here isn't all that terrific. I wouldn't cut anyone in line to get food first. Honestly, it all tastes like bland oatmeal, processed lunch meat and mystery meat to me. the day just blurs together in a blob of words and faces when you're sad all the time. Usually I eat by the big shady tree in the yard but recently some kids have been hanging around it so I avoid them. If it weren't too sunny I would eat on the grass. I prefer cloudy weather. It brings in the fresh scent of rain and there's cool shade everywhere, usually with a light breeze. I think it's nice but it could be just me-like everything I like.

The chimes called us all back in. After everything is put up, we begin our chores. I usually get stuck doing the laundry. The adults let us vote on who does what, and it's usually me getting stuck with the chores no one wants to do. I don't complain, that just makes kids yell at me and I'd rather avoid it. I feel like if I get emotional it could be bad, I don't know why. It just feels like being emotional would be a bad idea. With a sigh, I take all the clothes to the laundry room and begin the wash cycle on the washer. Stuffing the clothes in, I can't help but wonder if I'll ever know the truth about my parents. There's a lot of rumors and guesses but no one has the answers. Maybe someday I'll know everything about them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>First time writing in first person perspective. Bare with me and I promise it will get better. Thanks for readingfaving/following!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Who's up for chapter 2? I'm getting into the flow of writing first person p.o.v so this chapter should read better. I'm not forgetting about my other fics, just getting the ideas of this one out first.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Doing the laundry was boring. I hate seeing other peoples dirty clothes, it's so gross. Some of the boys here don't know what toilet paper is, I can swear it. It took about an hour to get all the clothes done. With my chores done, it was time for homework. Todays homework was to read chapter 4 of our history books and write a summary. Boring! A knock on the front doors hushed us all. Only someone who wants to adopt a kid knocks on the doors. The volunteers and staff here have keycards. Who was going to a forever home today? Not me, that's who. I've gotten used to it, which some might say is sad. I just stopped caring. Most people here in Arendelle would rather have a brunette, blonde or redhead. No one wants a white haired girl. Maybe when I turn 18 they;'l let me leave and find my own place. I see Kari, one of the mean girls here, being walked out. Figured. But at least another bully is gone, even if that's the only upside to this situation. I went to the backpack area and grabbed mine, sitting at a table by myself to do my homework. I usually do everything by myself. The other kids don't even wanna talk to me.

"Hey Elsa, what's the deal with your hair?"

I sighed, hearing the new boy Cale call to me.

"I don't know, I was born with it." I didn't even bother to look at him. He's just an annoying brown haired kid who likes to bother me about how I look. I don't really get it. So I have white hair? It's not like I have some kind of super powers that go with it. That would just be ridiculous. And if I did have super powers, I would want the power to be invisible. I could sneak out of this dreary place and never be found. Or maybe be able to fly. Then I could fly away and they couldn't catch me-no wait they could shoot me down and I might die. Yeah just be invisible. Cale kept going on and on about whatever he was blathering about. I didn't pay any attention to him, since sooner or later he'll just be another kid who ignores me in favor for a "normal" kid. Why do we have to learn about the past? It's so boring, it makes me sleepy. Sure, learn how we came to be as a country, yay that's fun. But do we really need to know that old historic leaders were total idiots or just total pricks? Talk about unnecessary-at least to me it is. I flipped ahead in the book to see when the chapter ended, relieved it was only just a few pages. Now if only I could pay attention to what I was actually reading, then I might be able to do the assignment. I rubbed my eyes with a sigh and really focused on the words, trying my best to concentrate and retain what I was reading. After about an hour of rereading the chapter, I was able to finish my homework. There was a few minutes to dinner so I figured I'd wash my hands. Ms. Donna always got on us if we didn't wash our hands before we ate.

Not long after I finished, the dinner chime rang out. What would dinner tonight be? Not that it really mattered. The food all tasted like the same bland, grainy cardboard to me. It looked like todays menu was that of meatloaf, green beans and milk. I hope the mil hasn't expired. Then there's nothing even remotely good on the menu. Getting in line and grabbing a tray, I sighed. After this it was playing alone then bedtime. Was it weird for me to look forward to bedtime? I mean, it's the only time there's no screaming, laughing or things being thrown. Just another thing about me that makes me weird I guess. I sat down after getting my food and just pushed it around with the fork, if you could call it that. It was one of those spoon fork combo things-what do you call them? Sporks? They're lies, that's what they are. That aren't any safer or better for kids or food.

I did my best to eat the food, after all going to bed hungry just means you wake up with a knotted tummy. After the dishes were brought back to the counter, I went to my bed and got in my pajamas. Laying down to leave one repetitive day behind in favor of another. Not like it made any difference if I slept or not, I'd still wake up in the same place at the same time to do the same thing-over and over and over again.

I don't know when I fell asleep but I did, only to be woken up by the loud ringing of the orphanage bells signaling wake up call. Rubbing the crusty bits from my eyes, I got up, grabbed clothes from my trunk and got in line to get dressed. There's only two bathrooms in the bedroom-one for boy and one for girls. So unless you sleep by the bathroom, you have to wait to get dressed. Boring, like pretty much everything else here. Getting dressed and into the main room, we all waited for breakfast. I just stared out the window, watching the rain drizzle down the window. Yet another dreary day only made drearier by the rain. Well, no outside play. Disappointing since I like to sit by the big old oak and draw the clouds in the sky. I shed as I ate my scrambled eggs and toast, wishing there were more flavor to both. After brushing my teeth and showering, I hurried to grab my back pack and get to the school hall.

We were in the middle of a lecture on sentence structure and grammar when Ms. Donna knocked on the door. "Elsa, please come with me."

There was a collective "oooh" from the class, some kids whispering that I was in trouble. Why would Ms. donna pull me from the class? I hadn't done anything wrong, had I? I didn't think so, but then again Ms. Donna was really anal about the rules and you never knew when she would yell at someone-anyone. I followed her out into the main room and into the office. Why was I being brought into the office?

"Wait here Elsa, and look cute." She walked back out and into the lobby.

Look cute? Why? It's not like anyone was in to see me. But I did as she said. I heard multiple sets of footsteps and turned to see a family. There was a brunette woman, a red haired man and a little strawberry blonde girl. She was bouncing up and down looking at me with a big grin. A bit creepy but okay?

"Elsa, meet your new family."

Family?!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alright, next for updates are The Storm Inside Of ME and Arendelles Crimson Eclipse. Hope you read those too! Thanks for readingfaving/following!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**So yeah, updates for this fic just keep coming, whereas my other two fics...Well updates for those are like a drippy faucet that can't be fixed. Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

I stared at Ms. Donna as if she had just said that she were a monkey. Family? Was she drunk?! I turned my eyes back to the family who were in the office with us. "Family?" My voice didn't sound too thrilled. They just gazed at me with warm smiles. Any minute I expected them to realize I wasn't who they had asked for and walk out. But they just stood there. I looked between Ms. Donna and the family a few times. "Family?" I repeated, still skeptical.

"Yes, Elsa, family. They want to adopt you."

I sighed and shook my head. "Why?"

The male brunette titled his head. "Why? Because we want another child but Lidia is unable to. She lost her, uh child maker, in an infection."

"Ew." Both me and the little girl murmured. We looked at each other with a little giggle.

"Don't question why they want to adopt you," Ms. Donna tried to sound cheery, but she had a bit of distaste in her voice when she said the word "you." I just rolled my eyes. "They want to adopt you, who am I to say no? You should be a little happier, you know. Maybe even grateful."

I don't have to be anything, I thought. "Yeah, sure," my voice was flat. I wasn't expecting much. They signed papers, consulted with another person and my stuff and I were being ushered out of the building with this strange family. Why would this normal looking family want to adopt me? Why would anyone want to adopt me? With a sigh, I sat in the back of the car next to their kid. She just kept staring at me with a dorky grin, trying to mess with my braid. I just kept swatting her hand away, trying to stare out the window. I'd never been outside the orphanage before. Well, technically I have been, cause I wasn't born in the orphanage, but I just don't remember it. There were so many unique things that were fascinating me. The trees were actually changing color to spring colors, I could see the docks where the ships would anchor, people were bustling about on their daily routines. My eyes scanned everything, taking it all in before eI would have to spend the rest of my years inside a mother building or two. How was school gonna work now? Were they gonna enroll me in a new school? Or was I gonna be home schooled? home schooling would be nice, one less adjustment to make.

They pulled into a nice looking neighborhood with decent sized houses and pretty landscaping. There were other kids playing in front yards and some were in a community playground. It didn't look to bad of a neighborhood. They stopped the car outside a two story gray house with a few windows on the front of the house, a green lawn with a big tree and a stone walk way. Nice, I guess. It was definitely better than the dreary grey stone building of the orphanage. We got out of the car, they took my stuff and let us in the house. It was one of those houses that look small on the outside but inside it's huge. We walked into the living room and I looked around. An expensive looking entertainment center with a big tv, ps3, blu-ray player, some decorations. Across from it was a decent sized glass coffee table with cup holders and a little tiger statue on it. The couch was one of those weird L shaped ones; you know the one that has that corner sitting area? Yeah, you know the one. There was a cordless wall phone by the couch, a few abstract parings around the room and that was all for the living room. The father took my stuff to an empty room, Lidia motioning for me to follow him.

I shrugged my shoulders and followed him, expecting something like how Harry Potter had to live when he was with his muggle family. I was pleasantly surprise dot see a fairly decent sized bedroom with a nice futon, good quality dresser, an empty tote and blank walls. "Why is there an empty tote in here?"

He turned to me with a warm smile. "We didn't know what kind of toys you would like, if you wanted any. Same for the walls. We had no idea what kind of things you like. So we figured we would wait until we adopted you to decorate and get you stuff for entertainment."

I titled my head, a bit confused now. "What do you mean wait? didn't you just come in and ask for a strange kid and get me?"

"Oh no. We actually did some searching first. We walked into the office last week and talked with Ms. Donna about adopting you. She tried to convince us to adopt another child, saying the other kids were more normal. But we wouldn't be swayed. so she gave us a weeks time to get our place ready, pass background checks, get you enrolled in classes and finalize the paperwork."

Now I was in chock. They had actually wanted to adopt me! "Wow." For the first time in a long time, I smiled. It felt good to know someone had actually put effort into wanting me in their family. Even when s. Donna tried to persuade them against having me, they still went through everything to adopt me. Now I really was grateful. "Thank you. It really means a lot."

"How old are you girlie?" The little strawberry blonde girl bounced up beside me.

"Me? I'm 11."

"I get an older sister! I'm 8! My name is Anna, what's yours?"

"I'm Elsa, Elsa Lumi."

Anna smiled and giggled. "That's such a pretty name! I'm jealous! And your hair is so pretty! Can I braid it? It looks so soft!"

Lidia walked up behind Anna. "Now now, Anna, give her time to adjust. She's just had a major life change. Let her get settled first."

"Aw okay mom," she pouted and walked to her bedroom door. "Come on in and we can play whenever you want okay Elsa? Let's be friends!"

I turned to smile at her. "Sure, I guess." With a sigh, I stretched and walked to the bed testing it with my hand. It was surprisingly soft and the blanket was so soft and fuzzy.

Lidia smiled. "If you'd like to rest for a while, you're more then welcome to. We'll let you be in peace and make sure Anna doesn't disturb until you make the first move."

I nodded. "I'd appreciate it." She and her husband left, closing the door. I laid down on the bed, closing my eyes to nap on a comfortable bed instead of a cot for the first time in forever.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for being so patient waiting for me to update. Also thanks for the reviews, faves, and follows! You all rock! See you in the next chapter!<strong>_

_**If you want to chekc out my original here's the link:**_

_**fictionpress (.com)/s/3204750/1/Demon-Diaries**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**To address the question of how I came up with Elsas last name, I looked up different translations for snow. Lumi sounded the prettiest so I took it. Now onto chapter 4!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

I woke up a few hours later to a gentle knocking on the door. "Huh? Who's there?" I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes, stretching with a yawn.

"It's Lidia. Can I come in?"

Lidia? Who-Oh right. I was relieved it wasn't just a dream. "Come on in." I was happy to be waking up in an actual home.

Lidia walked in, smiling. "Dinner is ready if you'd like to join us."

"I'd love to," I hopped off the bed and gave her a hug, feeling welcomed already. "What is for dinner?" I asked, following her to the kitchen.

Lidia pulled out my chair at the dining table. "I figured since it was a special occasion, I would make something spectacular."

"Really?"

"Yeah!" Anna bounced up and down in her chair with a giggle. "Momma made her awesome homemade four cheese lasagna, garlic bread and stuffed mushrooms!"

I could feel my mouth watering already. "That sounds amazing!"

"I'm glad you think so." The dad came in the room and sat down by Anna. "I don't think you know my name yet. I'm Ethan. But you can call me dad if you'd like."

The grin on my face must have been wide enough to split my head open. "That works. I'm just glad to have a family after so long! And not to mention there'll be food with actual flavor!" I couldn't help my laugh.

"The food at that other place wasn't good?" Anna asked innocently.

"Nah, not really," I replied, watching as Lidia brought her dishes to the table. "It was like eating spiced cardboard covered in gravy."

Anna stuck out her tongue. "That sucks! Never again right?" She raised her glass full of milk.

I looked by my plate to find the same cup of milk. "Never again." I raised my glass and clinked it with hers.

Lidia served portions of the courses to everyone. "I hope everyone's hungry. Let's pray." She sat and we all bowed our heads. "Dear Goddess, we thank you for the food we are about to eat and the opportunity to eat as a family. But most importantly, we thank you for the wonderful and beautiful addition to our family, Elsa Lumi. May she always feel welcome and loved while she is part of our family. Blessed be."

"Blessed be," I murmured. I have to say, I was surprised to find out I was in a pagan family. But hey, stranger things have happened, right? Lidia told us we could eat and I couldn't have been happier to those words. I eagerly cut into the lasagna and took a bite, the taste exploding in my mouth. It was savory and cheesy. I could taste mozzarella, parmesan, ricotta and romano cheese. The sauce was a delicious and smooth marinara with hints of cilantro in it. the noodles were cooked to al dente perfection. It was the best thing I'd tasted in years! In minutes I had devoured it and moved on to the mushrooms. Inside the mushrooms, there was bell peppers and rice mixed in with the beef. After a bite, all I could taste was exotic rice and beefy mushrooms. Lidias cooking was phenomenal! The mushroom was gone in minutes, too. Now for the garlic bread. It was a perfect golden brown, the cheese on top sprinkled with oregano, parmesan cheese, garlic salt, butter and sage. It was a savory and fluffy piece of delicioussness. I had finished eating before everyone else. A little burp slipped between my lips. "Oh, uh excuse me," I smiled.

Ethan laughed a little through a mouthful of food. He swallowed and smiled. "Not a problem, Elsa. It makes me feel good to see a young girl with such a healthy appetite. I think you give Anna a run for her money. I hope you have room for dessert, still."

"Dessert?"

Anna giggled, gulping down a mouthful with some milk. "Yep. Mom made cookies and creme brownies."

I stared at Lidia in awe. "You are a goddess with food, Lidia!"

She laughed. "I wouldn't say goddess. But it does warm my heart to see you enjoy my food."

"Are you kidding me? It's the single most delicious thing I've tasted in years! I can't even remember the last time I ate something so awesome! I love your cooking!"

Lidia smiled widely. "Glad to hear it." She turned to the others. "Who's ready for dessert?" We all raised our hands simultaneously, making her giggle. "Well I won't keep you waiting then." She went to grab the dishes from the main course and I got up to help her, taking mine and Annas dishes into the kitchen. "Aw, thank you Elsa!"

"No no, thank you. Thank you all. For adopting me and making such awesome food and just being here. Helping with the dishes is the least I can do to show my gratitude." I really didn't mind helping her, not after everything she and her family had done for me. I rinsed off the dishes and stacked them neatly in the sink, so that the dessert dishes could be added and then all of them could go in the dishwasher. I sat back at the table as Lidia was getting the brownies out of the oven. The smell of chocolate, white chocolate and cookies wafted over. My mouth was watering and I couldn't wait to taste the brownies. She surprised me by bringing out chocolate and vanilla ice cream. Cookies and creme brownies ala mode. I was so eager to have dessert that I was on the edge of my seat.

"Elsa, did they ever serve desserts in the orphanage?" Ethans voice snapped me out of my stare at the food.

"No. Ms. Donna always said the last thing us kids needed before bed was sugar."

"That's a shame," Lidia shook her head as she cut brownies and put them on top of scooped ice creams in bowls.

"That's a crime! No kid should go without dessert!" Anna protested, banging her spoon handle lightly on the table. "Dessert is a major food group! Without it, we can't survive!"

That made me laugh. "You're silly."

"And proud of it!" Anna puffed out her chest, giggling. Her eyes widened as Lidia laid her dessert plate down. "Sweet!"

Lidia put my serving in front of me, Ethans in front of him and she sat down with hers. "Dig in, everybody. Elsa, hopefully you'll enjoy this course as well."

I nodded vigorously. "I know I will." Without anymore talking or any hesitation, I grabbed the spoon and scooped up ice cream and brownie, eagerly eating it. I cannot possibly in any words describe the divine taste that met my taste buds. I didn't think anything was better than the lasagna but she proved me wrong with dessert. The brownie ala mode was gone in two minutes. I leaned back in my chair and sighed happily, rubbing my stomach in satisfaction. "That was the most I've eaten in years. And it was the best food I've had in the same amount of time, too. Thank you for making such an amazing dinner!" Lidia and Ethan smiled at me. "I'll take care of dishes, if that's alright. You guys have done so much for me I want to repay you somehow." They just laughed lightly at an 11 year old volunteering to do dishes. After asking where everything was, I took care of the food, putting it away in the fridge and freezer. After that, I got to doing the dishes. There was a a lot, but I didn't mind. for once, I was glad to be doing chores. And for one reason: I was doing them at home.

When the dishwasher was going, I joined the family in the living room. They were watching a show called Family Feud. I asked Lidia what it was.

"It's a game show. See, people go out and ask a lot of people about certain things. The top answers go on that board back there. The two families have to guess what the tops answers are. They win points for each. But if they get three strikes the other family can steal the points by guessing an answer that's on the board. But if the stealing family guesses wrong, the other family gets the points. Then the remaining answers are revealed. It's surprising to see what people come up with."

The host asked the first family for something that can remind an elderly person about their childhood. Four of the six answers were already there: cartoons, development/advancement of technology, clothes, prices for goods. One family member offered up porn, making all of us gasp. the hosts expression was priceless and I cracked up, falling over holding my sides. The answer wasn't up there, though. That was the final strike for the first family, so he moved to the second family. the father guessed music and it was up there. The last answer was the economy. I never would have guessed that. "Hey Anna, wanna go play?"

"Sure!" She quickly popped up form her place on the floor and dragged me to her room. "Do you wanna play with some dolls? I have some really pretty ones around here somewhere…" She began digging around her room for them.

"Are those it up there on the dresser?" I shrugged. Anna came out from under the bed with dust all over her face. She gave a sneeze and the dust pooled off in a little cloud. I couldn't help but laugh. "I'm gonna call you dust bunny, now."

Anna just fluffed her hair with her hands to de-dust it and grabbed the dolls. "Okay, but only if I can call you snowball."

I was already enjoying her company. "Ah, sure, why not?"

"Wait what? Are you serious?"

"Yep," I grinned. "You're dust bunny now." I laughed as she brought out a doll house for us to use with the dolls.

"Okay snowball."

I could tell this was going to be a fun home to live in.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for all the positive reviews. I gotta say I was a bit nervous to join the Elsanna fanfic writers. But I hope my addition is welcomed as warmly as the others are. And I hope mine is a a bit different from the others as well. The Storm Inside Of Me ws updated earlier, so next for an update is Arendelles Crimson Eclipse :-) Thanks for readingfollowing/faving! **_

_**Here's the link to my original novel if you want to check it out:**_

_**fictionpress (.com)/s/3204750/1/Demon-Diaries**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Woo! Finally updating the last of my fanfics in progress! Thanks for writing so long! I hope this chapter is worth it. As for the length of the chapters, well they're as long as they can be until the words stop flowing. Life is still ugh and I'm still sick but that's trivial shit none of you readers care about. On to chapter 5!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter Five<p>

Anna was seriously cute. She played haunted house, which was like playing house with dolls, only she had ghoul dolls, too. The rules of haunted house were pretty simple: we were ghouls and had to ruin the living dolls lives. It was rather interesting. Anna loved to stick the dad doll on the ceiling and put the plants on the spinning ceiling fans. It took me a minute to get used to playing haunted house but it was really fun.

A soft knock on the door broke our giggle session. Lidia poked her head through the door. "It's bedtime gils. Did you two have fun playing?"

I nodded. "Oh yeah. I've never played haunted house before but it was super fun! Thanks dust bunny!"

Anna giggled. "No problem snowball." She looked to her mother. "But do I have to go to sleep? I'm so hyped up right now I could just explode!" She flailed her arms out and giggled.

"Yes, little explosion, you have to sleep. It's past your bedtime. Yours too, Elsa."

I blinked and looked at her. "What time is it anyway?"

Lidia smiled. "It's 9:03 pm. Time for little girls to get some sleep for tomorrow. Elsa, tomorrow we'll take you to get enrolled in school. Are you ready?"

"At this point I don't think there's anything left that can surprise me so yeah. I'm ready." I stood up and stretched, feeling a few bones pop. "I'm already enjoying my new life." I had no idea where that came from but I just felt an urge to say it.

"I'm glad you are," Lidia replied as she grabbed Anna and tucked her into bed. "Sleep well Anna. Sweet dreams." She pecked Annas forehead and walked me out of the room, closing the door.

"For someone with enough hype to explode,s he fell asleep like she hadn't slept in days," I laughed.

"Anna is strange. She can be the biggest ball of energy you'll ever see but tuck her under that warm fuzzy blanket and it's like you flip an off switch." She opened my for and I walked into the bed, settling under the blankets. "But for what it's worth, she's an angel. I wouldn't trade her for anything in the world."

"Hey mom, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Lidia sat down on the end of my bed.

"Why were you guys so intent on adopting me?"

Lidia smiled. "Well, as Ethan so bluntly said, I can't have kids anymore. So we felt bad that we couldn't give Anna the sister she wanted. so we looked to adoption. But we didn't want to adopt just any kid. We wanted a child who looked like they truly needed a family, really wanted love. We wanted a child who was different. And when we first went in, we noticed the headmaster placed a file to the side before handing us the rest. We requested to see that file first and it was yours. Surely if she would go to such great lengths to keep you, there must have been something special about you. Even if it's just your white hair and vivid sapphire eyes. We talked with her about adopting you and for a week she tried to dissuade us from our decision. She let us come in and observe you, as if that would dissuade us. but it just made our decision more final. We saw how the other children were mean to you. So we pursued adopting you and now you're a part of the family."

"Part of the family…" I stretched again and laid down against the pillows.

"Yep. Welcome to the family, Elsa Lumi. That's such pretty lat name you know. It means 'snow.'"

"Really? I never knew. But it is a pretty name isn't it?"

"A pretty name for a pretty girl," she pecked my forehead and tucked me in. "Sleep well, Elsa. Pleasant dreams." She turned off the light and closed the door.

I snuggled into my new bed and inhaled the scent of downy and dryer sheets. It was nice to smell that instead of starch and bleach. And the mattress was so much more comfortable than the old padded cot I used to sleep on. It didn't take long before I fell asleep and dreamt of a place where cats grew on trees and the grass was made of coconut shreds. It was strange but I liked it. Cats were adorable and coconut was good. the tree bark was chocolate and the water tasted like sprite. Strange but I didn't mind. Though the one thing that was always present in my dreams was snow. Always snow. In one way or another, snow was present. In this dream, it started snowing. From the mild wind of the snow falling, I could smell bacon and waffles. That was odd. Why was I smelling that?

'Elsa~"

Who was calling my name? I followed the smell of the food to a little house made of bacon and eggs. It was so delicious smelling, I tried a bite. It really was eggs and bacon! So I kept eating, only for my mouth to fill with feathers. Huh? the dream world blurred and shifted into my new room as my eyes opened. My mouth had dozens of tiny down feathers. Had I eaten my pillow in my sleep?! Well that would explain the mouthful of fluff. I spit them out and scraped my tongue, stretching as I sat up. Ruffling through my bag, I changed into a light blue dress and left the room. I was greeted with the same smell from my dream and followed it to the dining room. Ethan was bringing out breakfast while Anna rubbed her eyes. I couldn't help but laugh at her hair. It was every which way except down. It looked like someone had scared her hair into defying gravity. "Hey guys, what's up?" I sleepily yawned as I sat at the table.

"Good morning, Elsa," Lidia turned around, putting plates and silverware on the table. "Are you ready? After we eat breakfast, we'll be taking you both the school. Drop off Anna for her classes and to get you registered."

"It's a big day for you." Ethan added, bringing breakfast to the table and serving us. "Are you ready?"

"Ready for what?" Anna rubbed her eyes.

"Well I hope you're ready for the Monday morning. But Elsa needs to be ready to get into public school."

"I'm ready mom. Just need some food and I'll be good to go." I licked my lips as the smell of syrupy waffles wafted up to my nose. After graces were said, I gobbled up the most delicious breakfast I'd ever eaten. Words could not describe how amazingly scrumptious and satisfying the food was. with that done, Ethan took the dishes and rinsed them, stacking them in the dishwasher. Anna and I went into the bathroom to tidy up before we left. She was trudging with her hair so I helped her out. After a few minutes and sore arms, I tamed her wild hair. She braided it into pigtails and I did a side braid. I always loved how pretty the hairstyle looked. We brushed out teeth and met Lidia in the living room. She gave me a backpack full of supplies and a lunch with a few snacks. Ethan stayed behind to clean up the house before he went to work so Lidia drove us to the school. The scenery was so pretty as it all mixed into a blur of colors. When we arrived, the school building was huge. It was all red brick with those gray lines between each brick. There were at least 2 floors and plenty of windows. the steps leading up to the front doors had rails and the sidewalk was all dirty. So this was a public school. What a change! I think no matter what happened in there I'd like it better then the boring lectures back in the orphanage. Anna and I got out, Lidia holding our hands as we walked in.

Anna took off but stopped after a few steps. "I'll wait for you, Elsa so we can hang out together."

I smiled at her. "Thanks dust bunny."

Lidia walked up to the secretary and talked with her, then we were led into what was probably the administrators office. the two talked and I answered some questions. After a few more minutes, I was handed a piece of paper with names, room numbers and my name on it. I was getting into classes today?! Wow that was quick. Oh well, just more new things to do and see. Anna was waiting outside the office for me.

She grabbed my schedule, read over it and pouted. "Well poo, we only have lunch and recess together! That's no fair!"

I shook my head. "Well at least we're in the same school and house right?"

"Hey yeah! Well I can show you to where your first class is. Let's go!" She grabbed my hand and dragged me down the hall. We stopped in front of room 210. "This is Ms. Anders. She's really nice, or so I've heard. But she can be mean. So behave for her."

"I think elsa will do that, Anna," Lidia laughed, catching up to us. "You head off to class so Elsa can talk with her teacher."

"Okay mom! See you later snowball!" She waved before taking off.

"Have a good day at school, Elsa. I'll be here to pick you ups hen you get out." she kissed my head. "Behave now."

"I will. Thanks mom." I waved at her as she left. I turned around and stared at the door. "Well, let's do this." I turned the knob and walked in.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for staying with me so long. I know I've slowed in updates lately. My bad. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks for readingfaving/following! See you in chapter 6!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**So sorry for the long wait. I just wanted to get some more progress done on my Frozen psych fic before I updated anything else. Hopefully this chapter will be well worth it.** **Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

I could feel my stomach turning like it was in a washer in the spin cycle. All the kids were staring at me as I walked in and gave the teacher my schedule. Would they make fun of my hair? I'd always kinda liked my hair, even if kids mocked me for it.

"Alright Elsa, welcome to class. I'm Mr. Heywood, but my students call me Jim. Take a seat over there, the third seat in the fourth row."

"Uh, thanks…Jim." It was strange to me that a teacher would be so casual in class. But hey, everyone was different I suppose. I sat down in my seat and got out a notebook and pen. This class was pre-algebra. For some reason, I enjoyed math lessons. Just being able to look at an equation, dismantle it part by part and find the mystery component. There was something fun about it. I followed the lesson easily, solving the practice equations and even volunteering to solve a few on the blackboard. I was having fun. the last time I went to the blackboard, I came back to my desk to find a note on it. Curious, I opened it. It read: "Your hair is really pretty. Meet me by the cafeteria during recess. We can be friends." Well, that was an unexpected thing. But hey, maybe going to this school wouldn't be so bad after all. After pre-algebra I went to english literature and then European history. After those two snore inducing classes, it was time for recess. I got my snacks from my back pack and headed for the cafeteria. At least I thought it was the cafeteria. Where else would kids go in and come out with food, right? I sat outside and ate my snacks, waiting.

A girl with blonde hair walked up to me, smiling. "Hey! I left the note on your desk. I'm Josey! You're Elsa right? Well, of course you are, that's what Jim said your name was. I talk too much. You talk now."

I blinked, a little taken back by her random chatter. "Uh, hi. Yeah, I'm Elsa. Nice to meet you Josey." I blinked and tilted my head, taking another bite of my banana.

"Your hair is like so pretty! I seriously wanna brush it and braid it!"

My hair was already braided but I guess I could appreciate her admiration of my hair. "Thank you. How about we get to know each other before you touch my hair?" She was a bit weird but other than that, she seemed alright.

"Fair enough. It just looks so soft and and pretty, like snow. And I love snow."

"Elsa!" I heard Anna calling and looked to my left. The little dork was running toward me. She tripped once but got back up. She kept running only to tackle me, even though I was already sitting down. "I was looking all over for you! Well, all over except here, or I might have found you sooner. How'd your first classes go?"

"Oh hey Anna. They were pretty easy. I enjoyed pre-algebra. Id on't know why but math courses are super easy for me."

Anna stuck out her tongue. "Math is gross. I don't quite understand it. But hey, at least your day isn't so bad. Hey who's this?" Anna finally noticed Josey staring at her.

"She's Josey. She's in my math class."

Josey waved. "How ya doing?"

"I'm doing alright. You being good to my sissy Elsa?"

"Sissy? Ayen't you girl a bit too, what's the word…contrasting to be siblings?"

"Contrasting? What's that mean?" Anna tilted her head.

I shook my head and patted hers. "It means we're too different in some way to be related." I looked to Josey. "But yeah, you're right. Her family adopted me from the orphanage."

"Oh wow! Now that's cool! What's it like to be adopted? Well, if you don't mind me asking. What's life like in that place?"

"I don't mind you asking." I told her how every day, the kids would be woken up at 5 am to have breakfast and do morning chores. After that it was a bit of free time before lessons. Lessons took about 6 hours to get through, with a half hour lunch break in between. When lessons were done, we all were sent to the dining hall to do the assignments. WE had an hour for that and then it was time for afternoon chores. The chores were decided by a spinning wheel similar to the one you'd see on Wheel of Fortune. A chore was called off and the wheel spun. Whosever name the spinner stick stopped on had to do the chore named. After that was done, we were given some more free time, about two hours, to do what we wanted. Some kids would work on assignments they hadn't finished, some would play with others. "I usually read a book or tried my hand at drawing. The other kids never played with me."

"Why not?" Josey asked as she sat in front of Anna and me.

"Well, the other kids always made fun of me for my hair and made guesses as to why my parents had disappeared. Most of the things they said were hurtful and wrong. I just ignored them. Anyway, after the free time, it was time for dinner. And trust me when I say orphanage food is worse then the food here. At least this food has flavor and texture. The food there always tasted like I was eating cardboard in juice or gravy." That made the girls laugh. "After dinner, a selected group of kids would do the dishes. And after that, there was about 25 minutes left before it was bedtime at 8pm. Then the whole thing starts again the next day at exactly the same time. So I guess you can say life there is boring and repetitive."

Josey nodded. "It sounds like it. Not to mention waiting for when someone will come and take you home. I imagine it must have been pretty hard to see other kids go while you stay."

"Eh, it's something I got used to after like a month. So it didn't really bother me."

"She's my big sissy now so that's all that matters," Anna hugged my torso.

"Yep, I guess so squirt." I smiled and patted her head. "And I'm glad to be your sister. I always wanted to have a sibling and now I do."

"One big happy family!" Anna flailed her arms above her head like a spazz.

"It sounds like a nice ending to a, well no offense, but a nice send to a boring story."

I blinked. "You know, I never thought of it that way. And no offense taken. My life was pretty boring before eI was adopted."

The bell rang so we had to part ways. I glance at my schedule and saw it was time for my elective class, choir. Now this class I was excited for. Singing was so much fun. I only hope that I was good at it.

Josey saw my schedule and clapped her hands. "We have choir together! This will be so much fun!"

Well, at least I would know someone in that class. The little knot in my stomach loosened a little as we walked to the building.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I know it's short but I've gotta get back in the swing of this fic. My bad, I know. Hopefully you guys will stick around for chapter 7! Thanks for readingfaving/following!**_


	7. Emergency Hiatus

Ok guys. Sorry to do this, but life has gotten so much worse. Mom is recovering from surgery and the only money to come in is my money. But I've had severe hour cuts at work (as in less then 15 hours a week for the past 3 weeks) and that isn't nearly enough to pay rent and buy what's needed for basic living. I'm facing homelessness by 12/20. I'm going on hiatus until my life isn't about to fall apart. I have my gofundme from October still running, so if you want to help donate (any amount, no matter how small, helps greatly) the link is gofundme dot com (/)emergencymonies. Me and my mom and daughter can't be out of a home this holiday season. At least spread the word of my gofundme so if someone can help it's possible.


End file.
